Alice and Bella get locked in a box
by Tesoro's.Engel
Summary: The title says it all... The ending comment, i got off a vid on youtube so i dont own that. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! PLz tell your family friends or other twilight fans about my stories i would appreciate it!


Bella and Alice get locked in the box

"They're in here you guys." Rosalie told Alice and me as we walked into a small dark box of a room. I wasn't comfortable with trusting Rosalie, but who knows, maybe they are in here. Alice and I were looking for Edward and Jasper; they went hunting and then to the pack to talk to them about the treaty. The pack and The Cullens would have a meeting every other Thursday to make sure the treaty was in place. This treaty procedure took about two days to complete.

"Ok thanks Rosalie." Alice said as we stepped into the dark room. I switched on the light; no one was one in the small room.

"Bye girls!" We heard Rosalie say sinisterly as she shut the door and locked it. Alice and I started banging on the door and screaming for her to let us out.

"No. Alice, don't try thinking your way out either; there's a plaque on one of the walls that tells you everything about the box you're in." Rosalie explained smugly. I looked at Alice confused; her expression was the same as mine. I looked around for the plaque; I found a small metal picture frame looking piece on the left wall.

"This is an indestructible box made from Japanese Alloy to keep Alice and Bella locked inside. Edward can't here your thoughts or your screams; only destructible from the outside." I read aloud.

"Wow, snazzy." Alice awed. Was she seriously wowed by the stupid box we were trapped in?

"Rosalie, how did you get enough material to make this stupid thing?" I asked in rage.

"What's that Bella, I can't hear you bitch!" Rosalie snapped at me. Ouch, I knew Rosalie didn't like me, but that much? I sucked in a quick breath and banged on the door again with Alice screaming at Rosalie to let us out.

After about an hour of doing that we gave up on the banging idea. Alice and I talked about Jasper and Edward, and how much we loved them.

"Jasper actually has married me." She confessed. From my awareness, Alice and Jasper hadn't been married to anyone's knowledge.

"Get out of here; when did that happen?" I asked excited to be let in on the secret.

"Back when it was just us; but we hide it from everyone."

"Why do you hide it? I mean, isn't love something to be shown?"

"I don't know, I guess we thought it was best to keep it a secret from everyone."

"Does Edward know?"

"Yes, you and Edward are the only ones who know. Please don't tell Esme and Carlisle until we're ready." She pleaded.

"I promise. Your secret is safe with me." I waited a bit and then asked, "Did you see this coming?"

"No; I should've but Rosalie was standing next to the pack with Emmet when she was thinking about it or something." She rolled her eyes and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Hmm." We didn't speak of it any further than that.

About two hours past and we hadn't said anything. A few times we had gotten up and banged on the door again, but no one heard us, again. Then, two hours later, we heard two loud bangs on the top of the box; they startled me.

"Hey Rose, what's this?" Jasper asked running his hand over the top of the box.

"Nothing just a box." Rosalie replied. She was really ticking me off.

"Quick start banging of the door again." Alice demanded as she got to her feet. We started banging on the door so hard we began to actually make dents in it.

"What's in here Rose?" Edward asked putting his ear to the box. Since I'd become a vampire I could hear and identify every movement and every familiar voice.

"Think Alice, he'll be able to hear you." I told her. She stopped banging and closed her eyes. Please say he heard her! We missed them so much; they'd been gone for ten days.

"Why are Alice and Bella locked inside this thing?" Edward asked jumping down from the box. Yes he heard Alice! God bless Edward for having an amazing gift.

"Because they pulled a prank on me and I wanted to get them back."

"Come on Rosalie! That was harmless; so we replaced your shampoo with frikin hair dye, that doesn't compare to locking us in a box when we haven't hunted in about a month, now LET US OUT OF THIS DAMN THING!!!" Alice screamed. It was true we were so busy with Renesmee and Jacob's problems and the pack and everything else we didn't hunt at all.

"Ok Alice Bella, stand back." Jasper yelled at the door. We stood to the right of the door as Edward and Jasper kicked it down simultaneously. We were out of that thing faster than Edward at a frikin baseball game.

I ran straight into Edward's open arms and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me and held me for what seemed like hours then he released me enough to speak to me.

"Are you alright love?" He asked removing a strand of hair from my face.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Of course, love."

"Kiss me." I said leaning in and wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I can do that." Then he kissed me with so much passion, I could've sworn we were flying. He didn't taste like the Edward I know and love, he tasted of dear and mountain lion blood. It tasted good, great in fact because of his normal taste mixing with the taste of the blood. I twisted my tongue into his mouth wanting more of the beautiful taste. I felt Edward's grip tighten then his tongue brush against mine. I let out a heavy breath, but didn't unlock my lips from his; Edward moaned.

Someone cleared their throat, Carlisle. We pulled away and looked at him embarrassed. Well, I was, Edward seemed pretty calm about the situation.

"We should let Alice, Bella, and Esme hunt, Edward; ladies." Carlisle motioned toward the forest entrance, and then disappeared into the house with Jasper, and Rosalie. Esme and Alice bolted into the forest, but I stayed back for a moment.

"We'll continue this later?" He whispered.

"Absolutely, I love you." I whispered back before I bolted through the trees and began my hunt. I caught up with Esme and Alice as they approached a heard of elk. We ambushed the elk and drank until we were satisfied. We ran back to the house and met with our mates in out separate domains. I ran to the cottage and walked into the house and locked the door. I knocked on the door of Edward's study and stepped inside.

"Hi honey." I greeted him as I walked over and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled.

"Hi love. How was hunting?" He asked slipping his book back into the shelf and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Fun, and satisfying." I replied and kissed him again.

"Promise me you'll hunt a little more often next time?" He asked.

"I promise." I smiled at him and knew what he was thinking; we began to pick up where we left off.

End bitches! Go home and if you're home stay there.


End file.
